


Sing to My Inner Serial Killer

by benemoth



Series: Creepypasta (Book One) [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benemoth/pseuds/benemoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff was a normal Creepypasta, holding back a fearful secret. He was in love with one of his best friends, Laughing Jack. It was normal for Creepypasta's to like each other, but it was not okay to “Mate” with them as Slenderman says. Will Jeff have to hide his feelings or will he let go of the little sanity he has left and provoke a death wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ***there will be an OC

**Chapter One;**

**Jeff;**

 

I blocked my head and my stomach as Laughing Jack came at me with a sword. We were in the middle of training for Zalgo’s return when Slenderman came up behind me, knocking my ankles together. I had no other option but to fall to the ground with a thud, my back and shoulders exploding in pain.

 

LJ ran over to me, his eyes filled with fear and sympathy as he helped me to my feet. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice soft but still having that menacing tone to it.

 

I nodded my head, standing on my feet. I dusted myself off as I stared up at our Master, my eyes filled with anger and amusement. Jack's arm slid around then, my stomach feeling with butterflies, the feeling of nervousness filling my head. This has been happening a while -- everytime LJ would touched me, grab me, help me, even talk to me, I would get this weird feeling. It was weird because I have never thought about a boy until Jack came into the Creepy Manor to live with us.

 

I had gotten used to the fact that I may like boys. Each time I see a girl, I don’t really see her attractive. Take Jane for example: She’s beautiful, smart, sweet, and funny, but something about her just ticks me off. It’s probably the fact that she has tried killing me more than once, but I get the same feeling with other girls. (My victims, my family, Sally, Clockwork, etc.)

 

I took a deep breath and stiffened my body, unaware that Slenderman said something. I asked him politely to repeat it, however as Laughing Jack’s fingers curled into my ribs, I couldn’t think about anything other than his hands. I let out a small groan, my body and mind doing weird but pleasurable things.

 

He looked down at me, his eyebrows knitted together as if he were confused. Then, something clicked. His eyes went wide and his whole figure stiffened. He shrunk down into a little doll, climbing into his magickal box and disappearing. I kind of pouted when he left, feeling naked and empty as I no longer felt his arms around me.

 

“I can tell that you like him,” Slenderman said, his voice soft. “But, you know the rules. It’s too dangerous for two Pasta’s to mate.”

 

I nodded, remembering the three-day long lecture he had given me when I first arrived. I remember it as if he said it yesterday. (Which, he probably did since Mr. Widemouth finally decided to move into the Creepy Manor.)

 

 

' _ Being with another Pasta is forbidden in this Mansion. If you wish to mate, marry, “date” as you people say these days, or have a sexual intention with one another, you must leave the Mansion once and for all. This is your only warning. If I catch any of you doing so with one of your house mates, you will be killed and thrown into the Underworld where Hades will forever keep your soul. Do you understand me?'  _

 

After that, no one dared to even look at one another twice. The fear of Master’s words had scared them to the brink of insanity. Me, however, it didn’t. He didn’t phase me one bit. His voice was calm, gentle, and sweet -- kind of like Sally’s, but more deeper. He had always adored me in a brother-type way, yet he still treated me the same.

 

My eyes averted towards his face, looking as there were no eyes, no mouth, nor any nose. I smiled a smile that he knew was forced and walked away, picking up my knife that had fallen from my hands when I fell. I then turned back towards him and shoved slightly passed him, running up the stairs of the Creepy Manor.

 

The big doors opened wide, Sally running out. She had her doll close to her chest as she ran over to Slendy, wrapping her small eight-year-old arms around his spiderleg long legs. He smiled, even though you couldn’t see it, and leaned down to comb his fingers through her hair.

 

“Hello, Sally,” He murmured softly to the little girl. “How are you?”

 

“I’m fine, daddy!” She giggled, her big doll-like brown eyes averting towards his. “How are you?”

 

I turned around then, not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation. It was a sweet, meaningful conversation between the two; Sally telling her ‘daddy’ everything she learned today in Creepy Elementary, and Slender telling her about how well she did. They were going to go out for ice cream later as a reward for getting an A+ on “How to Kill Annoying People Like Zalgo, Humans, Etc.”

 

I ran inside, the double doors closing tightly behind me. Everyone was running around, sliding down the railing on the staircase, or jumping on the couch as they sung along to Frozen. I rolled my eyes, noticing Jane and Clockwork engaged in a “fashion” conversation. Mr. Widemouth was laid out on the couch, his wide, smiley mouth open as he shouted, “Do you wanna build a freaking snowman in a hundred degree weather, Toby?!”

 

His response was, “Of freaking course, Widemouth!”

 

I began making my way to the stairs, in desperate need to wash my hoodie. It had grass stains and mud caked all over the front and back. I growled under my breath, already half way up the stairs when I heard my name being called.

 

“Yo, Jeff!”

 

I turned around to see Laughing Jack, his nose a little smaller than usual. He jogged towards me, his arms going at the same tempo as his legs. Just watching him run was exciting, making my body tremble. I held myself up, though. I didn’t need to make a scene in front of him.

 

“Yeah?” I asked, biting my torn lip.

 

“Can we talk in your room? It’s kind of important.”

 

I nodded, not bothering to answer back. I walked the rest of the stairs, going to the second door on the left. I opened it, turned on the light, then allowed Jack in. I was going to shut the door, but decided against it. He might think I’m weird. However, moments after I thought that, he said, “Can you shut the door, please?”

 

I nodded once again, shutting it softly. I turned around and was about to ask what was up when I was suddenly pushed up against the hard surface behind me. My breath hitched in my throat, my eyes going wide as my black hair fell over my forehead.

 

“J-Jack, what are you d-doing?” I stuttered, my body shaking.

 

He didn’t answer, just stared at me with those big beautiful eyes. I was questioning myself on what I would do if he kissed me. I knew it was like a one in a million chance of him doing that, but a boy could dream, right?

 

Wrong.

 

I couldn’t dream or think about Jack kissing me. It was against the Manor rules and I’ll get kicked out and thrown into the Underworld. No matter how much Slenderman liked me and liked having me around, he wouldn’t change the rules for me. He wouldn’t change the rules for anyone.

 

Jack moved his head closer to mine, his warm breath tickling and teasing my lips. I whined and whimpered, moving my body to try and escape. There was no such luck. His arms caged me in, his face inching closer and closer to me. I had one option left and that was to just accept what was coming, no matter how wrong it was.

 

I closed my eyes and waited for what was about to come. I was scared, nervous, but also, strangely happy. This was actually happening. The guy I had fallen for years ago was finally about to make a move. At least, that was what I was hoping. I knew this was wrong, hell, my mind was telling me to push him away. But, I didn’t. My heart was telling me to pull him closer, kiss the life out of him, and make him my own.

 

I sighed inwardly, unaware of the consequences that were leading up to this. I was about to open my eyes and ask him if he was going to kiss me, when I felt the softest pair of lips on my own. Jack, Laughing Jack for that matter, was kissing me. I felt stupid for just standing there, letting him do all of the work, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

 

The bliss and happiness that washed over me then was something that I never experienced before. Yes, I have been kissed many times, but not like this. LJ kissed me with so much love and so much passion that it made my heart ache. No one had ever made me feel as special as Laughing Jack has. That’s probably why I fell so hard for him.

 

His arms slid around my waist, his cone-like nose rubbing against the middle of my cheek. That somehow calmed me, making me forget about Slendy’s warning, the Underworld, Zalgo, and last but not least, the way I felt so empty and alone before all of this. Every bad thought I had, every negative memory that was engraved into my brain was now washed free.

 

I hugged Jack closer, thinking he was going to disappear if I didn’t hold onto him. I moved my lips in sync with his, prodding my tongue on his bottom lip every so often as an invitation. He opened his mouth wide enough for me to put my tongue in, letting it fight over dominance with his.

 

Mine won, of course, but he wouldn’t stop at that. He wanted to be the top, yet I was never a bottom. He held onto me tightly as I dug my nails into his shoulders and neck, making him wince in pain and pleasure. I took his bottom lips between my teeth and sucked on it gently, making sure I didn’t leave a red mark.

 

His eyes instantly turned black, his pupils swallowing all the color. It made my body weak, my knees trembling. As I was about to let myself fall, he picked my up, letting my legs wrap around his wall waist. He then carried me over my bed, letting me bounce back on the soft mattress.

 

“I’m the dominant one, Jeff,” He barked, his body instantly covering mine.

 

I whimpered, nodding my head. I didn’t want to fight with him about it, at least not right now. I would wait until we’re in a more suitable, less dangerous atmosphere. I brought his lips back down on mine and allowed him to lay down on me. He was light for a hundred and twenty-four pound teenage boy.

 

We laid there, kissing and cuddling for the rest of the night. Nothing extreme happened, but I was secretly hoping this wasn’t a one-time-thing. I really did like Jack… even if it was probably using me for his needs.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Slenderman x Jane the Killer fluff at the end. <3 Also, who else ships Ben and Sally?

** Slenderman **

  
  


"Ben, are you--Sally!" I shouted angrily, "Stay  _ out  _ of The Lake or else!"

 

 

Sally and Ben were with me around a huge lake, Sally laughing and splashing the water around. Ben was out behind a tree, not far from The Lake, whimpering and crying softly. As I watched him, I could hear the soft green fluids of the water moving around with the waves of the winds. 

 

 

It was a nice sound to listen to, especially when you're trying to sleep. The soft tempo and melody it produced was enough to make anyone fall under its spell. I found myself wanting to go near it, to touch it and swim in it, but that was just the side effects. 

 

 

The Lake was sort of like a Siren. It made mermaid-like music to lure you in and kill you. That's probably why most of the murders happen in this spot. Mortals seemed to believe that there was no such thing as Sirens or magical beings such as myself. They believed in a creature so great that He lives in the clouds above.

 

 

My head turned away from the breezy water, staring at the boy that was the victim towards it. This was where he drowned; villagers not far from this place took it in the middle of the night and drowned him in this very lake, thinking he was some sort of demon. I have been waiting to get revenge on them for ruining such a great boys life so early, but he told me that it was no use.

 

 

The facial expression he had was enough to make my demeanor change. He was frightened, thinking that it would happen again. He was always so scared of water since that cruel night. Shiny lines cascaded down his pink cheeks. Ben was crying. I knew he wanted to go home, but sometimes you need to face your fears. The Lake now might be his enemy, but that doesn't mean it cannot be his friend.

 

 

My long slender legs walked over to the ten-year-old, a serious but sad expression on my faceless face. I sat beside him, leaning against a big oak tree. We sat there like that, not uttering a single word until midnight rolled along. It was when Sally was half way into The Lake when he made a sound. 

 

 

“S-Sally, get out of there before you get hurt!” He shouted, standing up. 

 

 

I, too, stood, wanting to make sure the little girl was okay. I had forgotten that every night at midnight, the moon used its gravitational pull to make the water do harsh things. The waves would become ginormous, destroying everything in its way. And with Sally half way into the middle, she would surely get hurt.

 

 

The little girl giggled and turned around. “They're singing me a song!”

 

 

Ben started making his way towards her, his Link-look-alike costume becoming vibrant in the moonlight. I stood there, watching the ten-year-old boy scream at the eight-year-old girl to get out of the water. I was surprised that he was so close to The Lake at this point just to save someone that was already dead.

 

 

I love Sally like a daughter, and she does call be her dad, but I don't see why Ben would risk his life for hers. Part of me could see the love and adoration he held in his eyes for her, but the other part could see that he was holding back something. I had made a rule that no Pasta could Mate, yet here everyone is falling in love with each other.

 

 

My eyes narrowed in on Ben as he walked to the edge of The Lake, his body shaking with fear. I could hear the faint sound of his voice and the soft giggle that would leave Sally as he spoke. All of a sudden, the waves started splashing together, making a loud slapping noise as they did so. 

 

 

“Sally, come here before you get hurt.” Ben said softly, springing backwards before the water could touch him.

 

 

Sally shook her head, turning around to face her savior. “No, Ben. They're singing me a song, and I don't want to be rude.”

 

 

Tears starting leaking down his cheeks as he steeped closer, the tip of his shoes now soaked in lake water. “Sweetheart, please. It  _ wants  _ you to think that. It isn't really singing to you, I promise. Just come here and I'll sing to you.”

 

 

She smiled then, her eye shining. “Do you promise?”

 

 

He nodded, holding out his arms for her to jump in. She started making her way towards him, the waves trying to push her back. I was on the edge of my seat, wanting to jump forward and grab her, but the other part wanted to see what would happen. It was sort of cynical for me to do that, but it was also reasonable. I wanted the ghost to get over his fear.

 

 

Sal was coming closer and closer to the land, but she was also getting closer and closer to the middle of The Lake. It was pulling her backwards as she fought to go forwards. Suddenly, a scream rippled throughout the air. Ben and I both watched as Sally went underwater, her little body desperately trying to come back up for oxygen. 

 

 

“Sally, no!” He shouted, jumping into the water. 

 

 

He disappeared into the waves. My body then ran towards them, trying to find any source of their bodies. Unexpectedly, Ben came up for air, his arms wrapped around Sally's waist. He was crying, or maybe that was the water washing down his face, but when he spoke, he sounded broken.

 

 

“S-She pas-passed out at th-the bottom of T-The Lake. T-Take her home.”

 

 

I grabbed her little body with my tentacles, wrapping the slender things around her. She was, indeed, passed out. I was hoping and praying to Zalgo that she was okay, that he wouldn't take her just yet. She was the highlight of my day, the reason I woke up in the morning. 

 

 

Ben got out of the water, shaking and coughing up the large number of water he had swallowed when he went in. The waves have died down, smoothing out into a soft tempo once again. I just wanted to touch it, but I used every bit of my willpower to stop myself. My main concern right now was getting Sally and Ben at home to care for them. No Pasta died in my arms. I wouldn't allow it.

 

 

_** \---- ** _

  
  


When the three of us returned home, it was around three in the morning. I didn't want to transmit to the Creepy Manor, due to the fact that whenever I do it with more than two people, it creates something disastrous in the world. Stupid mortals and their needs, always having to be the center of attention. 

 

 

I carried both of them up the stairs, opening the doors with my hands. Some people were passed out on the couch, the credits of Frozen once again playing. The people who were up jumped forward and began bombarding me with questions. 

 

 

“Are they okay?” Jane asked.

 

 

“What happened?” Widemouth asked.

 

 

“Why is Ben wet?” The Rake asked.

 

 

“Is Sally dead?” Clockwork asked.

 

 

I told them that everything was fine and that we had some complications at The Lake. I then told them everything that happened; how Ben jumped in to save Sally, how he faced his fears, how I thought Ben was in love with the eight-year-old little girl. The four had worried expressions on their faces, but I instantly insured them that they could see them down in the infirmary when they are finished with exams.

 

 

Taking them down to the basement to tend them was hard. I wanted to cry, but but having no eyes I could only feel the effect of wanting to twice as bad. I didn't ever want to see Sally down here on one of the hospital beds. I had tried so hard to protect her, making sure I or someone that I absolutely trusted to go with her on killing sprees. 

 

 

I failed her, and I knew that. I beat myself up for over two hours has I pumped every single drop of water out of her lungs, doing the same thing to Ben. I made sure to change them both into a new pair of clothes – Ben had on a plain green shirt, a pair of black basketball shorts, and a green elf hat sitting next to him on a side table. Sally had on a pink nightgown, this one being clean from any blood or dirt. She wouldn't like it because of that, but as I laid her bear beside her, wrapping her little arms around it, I knew she wouldn't even think about the gown.

 

 

It was around six in the morning when I finally went upstairs. Everyone that was previously awake stood up, accompanied by Eyeless Jack, Hoodie, and Masky. Mr. Widemouth was clung to Jane's neck, his wide smile now a wide frown. “Are they okay?” He asked, his eyes watering. 

 

 

I nodded, wanting to just go to my room and hide away from the world. “They're okay. If you go down there, make sure you come and get me when Sally wakes up. I-I want to apologize for not being there for her when I should have.”

 

 

With that, I turned around and began making my way up the stairs. However, before I could even make it five stairs up, a warm hand grabbed my forearm. I stopped in my tracks, not wanting to turn around. I heard a soothing voice come to my ears, forcing my body to turn around.

 

 

“Don't beat yourself up, Slendy... it wasn't your fault.” Jane cooed, his hand never leaving my arm.

 

 

I faced her, our bodies closer than I intended. I was going to step back a little, but her other hand cupped my cheek in her hands, the girl standing on her tippie toes. I could feel a warm sensation in my cheeks and I knew that I was blushing.

 

 

Before I could register anything, her lips were on mine. (or what was of my lips) I meant to pulled way, but when my hands went her her waist, she deepened it, pulling our bodies closer together.  _ This is wrong... yet it feels so right.  _

 

 

Her hands wrapped around my neck, the killers nails digging into the back of my neck. As I gasped, she pulled away and looked at the floor, embarrassment filling her snow white cheeks. She started stuttering out how she was sorry. I never once took my hands off her waist, needing,  _ wanting  _ the love and affection that she had just show me to never leave my mind.

 

 

“It's okay, Jane,” I said softly, taking my fingers under her chin and lifting her head up. “I liked it...”

 

 

And with that, we embedded into another heart-warming kiss. 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I noticed that I've been posting almost everyday, so from now on, I will be posting regualy. Please note that this fanfic will have a lot of lovey stuff in it. Sometimes it won't be all about Jeff and Jack -- it will have Masky x Hoodie, Jane x Slenderman, Ben x Sally, and one other but that's a secret. -.^ Enjoy~~
> 
> p.s. this may be bad... i wrote it very quickly at three in the morning.

** Laughing Jack **

 

Jeff and I were in the basement, standing over Ben as he laid motionless. Tears were in my eyes and I knew that I was bound to cry any second. The little guy had jumped in  _ water  _ to save a girl he loved, to save someone he cared about. He risked his life... he ended his life... 

 

 

All of a sudden, I felt arms wrap around me. I inhaled the scent of pinewood and blood, a white color coming into view. Jeff had pulled me into a hug and by the looks of it, I was crying. Some of my tears fell onto his hoodie, leaving wet little dots in its wake. 

 

 

I wrapped my long arms around his waist and sobbed out every bad memory or thought or emotion I had in my mind and body. Ben possibly dying, Sally possibly dying, me doing an ungodly sin towards Slenderman, the innocent people I killed, my family... everything came rushing back like a tidal wave. 

 

 

Ben was like a brother to me, vise versa to Sally. If one of them gets hurt in any way, I feel the need to kill and destroy everything in front of me. If they die and I wasn't there to save them, I feel like it was my fault and I hold the burden of it on my shoulders forever. I didn't want the two to die, they were my best friends. I loved the way Sally always carried around her doll, Ben always in his room, glued to the computer and Xbox console. I loved the way that no matter the situation, the ten-year-old looked at the eight-year-old in such a loving way. Everything about them just warmed my heart. 

 

 

“Shh, it's going to be okay,” Jeff cooed in my ear, running his fingers through my hair. 

 

 

I shook my head, burying my face deeper into the killers white clothing. He was wrong – it wasn't going to be okay. Nothing will be okay if we don't have the two people that we cared most about. Every day, Sally is the life of the Manor. She brings everyone joy just by looking at her smile. She always laughs and makes sure you're okay before she even think about herself.

 

 

Ben's the same way. He makes you feel special and protects you in every way. If it was your life or his, he would let himself die just to protect you. He's everything I always wanted in a little brother, and I can't lose him. I can't lose what I have left of a family. I won't allow it. 

 

 

After that, I had pulled away from my maybe-boyfriend and clutched the little boys hand in mine. I started muttering sweet words of encouragement in his ear so no one could hear. Hell, I even laughed a few times from saying the memories we had together. I ended everything with a kiss on the cheek and a meaningful, “I love you.”

 

 

Truth is, I really did love Ben. I loved every Pasta here. Jane, the Slender brothers, Masky, Hoodie, Clockwork, Toby, Widemouth, The Rake, Eyeless Jack – even Jeff for crying out loud! I may even love him more than a friend, but right now, I couldn't think too much about it. Everyone I love or care about is dying right in front of me and I'm acting like the victim. I'm acting as if I can't do anything about it.

 

 

_ But, you can't do anything about it. _ The little voice inside my head said, its tone menacing and hard.

 

 

I chose to listen to it, because the truth was, I couldn't. I couldn't save someone if I wasn't there to help them. I wasn't there to save Sally before Ben could jump in The Lake. I wasn't there when Sally was pulled under the water. I wasn't there with Slenderman as he pulled both of the kids out, dripping wet and passed out. I wasn't there for any of it.

 

 

I stood up abruptly, the chair I was previously sitting in creaking against the concrete floors. I had to get out of this room, I had to get away from everyone. The things I wanted to do right now was different from what I've ever felt before. I wanted to main, kill, and destroy. I wanted to maim everything, kill everyone, destroy the  _ world.  _ All because I wasn't strong enough.

 

 

Every pair of eyes in the room (which was almost everyone who lived in the Creepy Manor) stared at me. I wiped a few tears that fell from the corner of my eyes away with the back of my hand as I said something, already making my way towards the exit.

 

 

“I have to go...”

 

 

I knew Jeff would follow me, seeing as which he was the only one who could possibly calm me down, but he wasn't the only one. Before I could even make it three steps away, a hand gripped my wrist weakly. I turned around, my eyes wide and watery as Ben's green eyes stared up at me, a small smile on his lips.

 

 

I cried out in joy, leaning down and engulfing the boy in a hug. Not five seconds after that, Sally woke up. There was a gasp as her body jolted awake. EJ ran out of the room, muttering something about, “having to go find Slenderman.” I was honestly too happy to even listen to the words everyone spoke around me.

 

 

I bent down, my lips pressing against his forehead as I held his hand tightly. “How are you? How do you feel?”

 

 

He shrugged, “Okay, I guess. I was with Sally.”

 

 

“How?”

 

 

He shifted a bit on his hospital bed, his eyes quickly snapping towards the brown headed girl, then back towards me. A small blush was on his cheeks. “I don't know... we both were some place hot. It was literally like my skin was melting off. I found Sally near a river of red liquid, splashing around. I grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tightly. I-I then k-kissed her on the lips. I said something about how I never wanted her to worry me again. She was about to say something before I woke up.”

 

 

I was stunned, to say the least. I turned towards Jeff, noticing his body stiffening, his eyes wide. There was something about his body language, the poster he had, that set everything off. I let go of Ben and turned around, placing my hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

 

 

“What's wrong?” I whispered, playing with his knife.

 

 

He looked into my eyes and seemed to visually relax. “The place he described... he sounds a lot like the Underworld. But, that can't be because that would mean he was dead... that would mean so was Sally.” He paused a moment before adding another part. “That would mean they died a second time.”

 

 

I looked away, down at my shoes, and thought about what he had said. If they went to the Underworld, they must have seen Zalgo. Maybe that's who they talked to for the hours they were gone. Maybe he erased their minds from knowing any sort of contact with him before he allowed them to come back.

 

 

A gasp escaped me then, my head snapping up to Jeff's. “Z-Zalgo. Th-This is one of his signals! Every time someone dies, he never lets them come back. Not unless it's a sign! Zalgo's coming back and we need to prepare!” 

 

 

I shouted the last part, making everyone once again look at me. I inwardly groaned, wanting to smash every face in here into a brink wall. Unexpectedly, though, Slenderman and  Jane ran down the stairs, a blush evident on both of their cheeks.  _ Hmm, I wonder what could have them so flustered.... It's probably nothing. _

 

 

“Is Zalgo really returning?” Sally asked, her face red and her bottom lip quivering. 

 

 

I could hear the bed move as Ben tried to sit up, but the instant the little girl spoke, Slenderman had her wrapped in her arms. He was kissing her cheeks, forehead, and nose, telling her over and over again that he loved her. It was honestly heart-warming, but I couldn't stand to see the sighting of the two, simply because Zalgo was coming and we weren't ready.

 

 

“Yes,” I spoke, my voice strong. I pulled my hands out from Jeff's pocket and turned around to face everyone. “Ben and Sally had unfortunately died. However, Zalgo let them come back in a sign that he was, too. I would like to inform that we aren't ready and that we need to begin training right away. I don't know when he is returning, but I know it will be soon.”

 

 

Slenderman held onto the eight-year-old tightly, his arms never once loosening or letting go. His gaze met mine, then Jeff's, then back to mine. It was like he knew what happened between us, yet he didn't utter a word. I began to grow worried, my clown-like body shaking. I drew in a deep breath then released it. 

 

 

Jeff grabbed my arm and began leading the way up towards the first floor. The basement door shut behind us and I knew what was coming next. I just bit my lip as I waited for the words to spill from his torn mouth. However, it never came. All he did was push me against the wall and kiss the life out of me.

 

 

I was a little shocked, but I nonetheless kissed back. My bandaged arms wrapped around the killers neck, out lips molding and moving in sync. I never wanted this to end. It felt like bliss on top of Cloud 9. His kisses were so amazing, and the cherry flavor I had on my tongue at the time mixed well with the green apple sucker he had not long ago.

 

 

His arms slid around my also bandaged waist, his held tilting to the side before my long, pointy nose could stab or cut him. I wanted to apologize and I was about to, but Jeff deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth with no issues. I moaned, my fingers tugging at the black strands of hair he had on his head.

 

 

We broke the kiss for air, but Jeff wasn't stopping there. His lips went from my mouth, to my jaw, then to my neck. He started sucking and and licking the sensitive spots, a loud moan leaving me when he sucked on a spot close to my collarbone. My hips them jerked forward, colliding with his. 

 

 

A gasp left his lips as he pressed my body against the wall. We were chest to chest, hips to hips and we didn't even care. We were too caught up in the moment to even register what was going on around us. I jumped up, my legs wrapping around the killers waist, his arms tightening around mine as he lifted me from the wall and took my upstairs.

 

 

As we reached the top, he also reached his bedroom door. He pushed it open with his foot, also closing it that way. He then dropped me on the cool, soft mattress of his bed and climbed on top of me. God, this was so amazing. I can't believe this is happening right now... and with Jeff?!

 

 

My eyes stared into his, his eyes filled with lust and love. My heart melted at the sighting of it. I smiled, grabbing his neck. I pulled his down to where his lips touched mine and slowly rocked my hips with his. I wanted to see how aroused I could get him.

 

 

I let my other hand wonder down to the waistband of his black jeans, curling my fingers into them. I could tell her was getting more and more into this because I could feel Jeff's  dick poking my thigh. He felt so big, I let myself think about how bad it would hurt if he ever had sex.

 

 

He then took actions into his own hand and leaned up, unbuttoning his hands. I laid there, watching the killer strip into nothing but his boxers. I let my eyes travel down his snow white chest, his v-line sticking out. They traveled past his belly button and to the waistband of his black boxers. Oh, how I wish I could just tear them off of him.

 

 

He grinned, leaning down close to my ear and whispering, “Then how about you do it?”

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sorry this is so bad. I did it on my phone at the last minute. Anywhore, please enjoy this chapter. ~~

Ben (a few hours later)

 

Everyone was gone from the basement, leaving Sally and me alone. Part of me wished she would come over here so I could wrap my arms around her, kiss her on the lips, and tell her goodnight. I knew that I could never kiss her because that's affection towards another Pasta and Slenderman wouldn't allow that. I'd be thrown down into the Underworld for all eternity.

 

I sighed, wishing that life could be more easier. If Pasta's could be together, I bet the first couple would be Laughing Jack and Jeff. I see the way they look at each other, I saw the way they touched each other when they were in here with me – I know they like each other, very much, but they can't be together. It's sad that you have to hide your feelings to save your life.If Slenderman could see that no matter the gender or role we play, people could fall in love? He made the rule after his two proxies dated and decided to run away. They had been planning it for a while and it pained Master when they had left. They meant so much to him, but they were both scared about what would happen if they lost one another.

 

After that, Slenderman made sure that if anyone in the Manor (especially his proxies, Masky and Hoodie) was found 'Mating' in some sort of way, they will be eaten and thrown to Zalgo. He apologized and said that he couldn't “live through the pain again.” After creating something so big and so special, he lost it all in a blink of an eye.I did feel sorry for him, more than I ever could. I just wished I could tell him how stupid he was being. Everyone here loved him as a father. He was the best friend we all looked for when we were going through rough patches. He was there to hold me when I nightmares, he was there when Sally was upset, he was there to make everyone smile even if it was just for a second. He needed to know that we could never leave him, but he's scared to take the chance.

 

"B-Ben?” Sally's small voice rang throughout the room, her small body shaking.I looked over towards her, smiling as I tried to sit up from the uncomfortable bed Slendy had given me. It honestly hurt my back and my neck, but I wasn't complaining. At least he had the decency to give me something to lay on. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be laying on my side as I shivered from the coldness of the concrete floor.

 

“Yeah, Sally?”There was a silence of _about_ five seconds before the eight-year-old said something.

 

“I-I'm cold. C-Can I come over th-there with you?”I was debating on whether or not to ask her if she meant it, but judging by the way her eyes were sparkling, waiting for my answer, I was sure that she did, indeed, mean it.

 

I smiled bigger, nodding my head as I waved her over. She jumped down from her bed happily, giggling softly as she skipped her way towards me.I noticed she didn't have her bear in her hands as she crawled into bed with me. I was now on my side, her back pressed against my chest. I inhaled her scent, taking in the way she smelled like blueberries and candy. I then nuzzled my nose in the crook of her neck, earning a laugh from the girl. I slid one of my arms around her waist and closed my eyes.

This, this is what I wanted. For Sally to lay in my arms all night as I slowly fall into a deep abyss of love. She was everything I wanted, everything I needed. I literally found myself smiling every morning when I wake up because I think of her. I knew it was wrong to feel this way about another Pasta, but I couldn't help it. I loved her. I didn't want the little girl to know that, though. I didn't want anyone knowing.

 

 

I sighed, closing my eyes and letting myself drift off into a horrible dream.

 

 

“Sally, come here before you get hurt.” I said softly, springing backwards before the water could touch me.

 

 

Sally shook her head, turning around to face her savior. “No, Ben. They're singing me a song, and I don't want to be rude.”

 

 

Tears starting leaking down my cheeks as I steeped closer, the tip of my shoes now soaked in lake water. “Sweetheart, please. It wants you to think that. It isn't really singing to you, I promise. Just come here and I'll sing to you.”

 

 

She smiled then, her eye shining. “Do you promise?”

 

 

I nodded, holding out my arms for her to jump in. She started making her way towards me, the waves trying to push her back. I could tell Slendy was on the edge of his seat, wanting to jump forward and grab her, but the other part of him wanted to see what would happen. It was sort of cynical for him to do that, but it was also reasonable. He wanted me to get over my fear of water.

 

 

Sal was coming closer and closer to the land, but she was also getting closer and closer to the middle of The Lake. It was pulling her backwards as she fought to go forwards. Suddenly, a scream rippled throughout the air. Slenderman and I both watched as Sally went underwater, her little body desperately trying to come back up for oxygen.

 

 

“Sally, no!” I shouted, jumping into the water.I disappeared into the waves, my eyes opening as I frantically searched for the little girl. I noticed her body floating down to the bottom, her eyes closed. I was scared she was dead, my heart beating hard against my ribs as I grabbed her and swam to the top. Slenderman was there waiting for us, a worried expression on his face.

 

 

“S-She pas-passed out at th-the bottom of T-The Lake. T-Take her home.”

 

 

Slendy grabbed her little body with his tentacles, wrapping the slender things around her. I got out of the water, shaking and coughing up the large number of water I had swallowed when I went in. The waves have died down, smoothing out into a soft tempo once again. My gaze traveled up to Slenderman's faceless face, waiting for the good or bad news.

 

 

He looked at me, a torn expression reaching his eye. His face was red, his body shaking as he fell to his knees with the little girl in his arms. Instantly the waterworks came once again. I then fell to my knees, wrapping my body in my arms. I lost her. I lost the only thing I loved, that I cared for and it was all my fault.

 

 

I woke up not shortly after that dream. I had to make sure Sally was still in my arms, so I tightened my grip around her and pulled the eight-year-old closer to me. She yawned, moved around a bit, then turned to where she was facing me. My breath hitched in my throat as her lips moved against my gently.

 

 

I decided that I wouldn't move. What she doesn't know wouldn't kill her, right? Wrong. Her eyes had opened and a small blush formed her cheeks. I, too, blushed and hid my face into her neck. She giggled, wrapping her arms around me in a some-what protective manor. Her grip was tight, making my stomach do back flips.

 

 

“Ben, do you want to kiss me?” She asked, her fingers moving up and down my spine.

 

 

I shuddered, nodding my head quickly. I didn't want to trust my voice at this point. It would probably say something stupid and ruin any chances I have of getting to kiss her. Oh, great Zalgo. What I would do to kiss those lips...

 

 

"Then why don't you do it?” She asked, her voice laced with something I couldn't detect.

 

 

My first thought when she said that was, 'Did I really just say that out loud?' I moved away, my eyes staring down into hers as I shot question after question at her. She was probably annoyed by the time I was done, but I needed to know if she actuallywanted me to.

 

 

“Are you serious?”

 

 

“Do you even like me?”

 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

 

“Are you sick?”

 

 

"Do you really want to?”

 

 

“You're not just saying that, are you?”

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

"Are you lying?”

 

 

A giggle passed through her lips, the angel in front of me cupping my cheek in her hands as she smiled and nodded. “Of course, Ben. I've liked you for a while now. I dream about kissing you...” As she spoke, I could here the truthfulness in her voice. My heart literally melted then, a small smile cascading on my lips as I blushed a deeper shade of red.

 

 

She stared deep into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity before she slowly started leaning towards me. I was nervous and scared, but happiness over-powered everything. I couldn't wait to kiss her, to feel what it felt like to have those perfect pink lips on mine.

 

 

Everything jumbled up in my head as I felt someones lips on top of mine.I kissed back, closing my eyes and letting my heart get the best of me. My arms held onto her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling my small body on hers. She was on her back as I laid on her, our legs intertwined with each others. This is what I wanted, this is what I have been waiting for forever.

 

 

Sally was only eight-years-old and I myself was only ten, but I felt like age doesn't matter. We've been alive for so long, we were practically adults now. We don't have birthdays anymore because we're dead, but I do remember when the special day was. I looked forward to it every year, knowing that no matter what, I could never have a party again.

 

 

I was about to deepen the kiss, I really was, but when the basement door opened and Slenderman came into view, a shocked look on his face, I couldn't help but to jump away from her and fall to the ground. I screamed, pain exploding throughout my shoulder and back as a loud cracking noise filled the room.

 

 

I knew my shoulder must have broken or fell out of place because when I opened my eyes for a split second, I could see blood and something white sticking out of me. Tears streamed down my cheeks as my fingers brushed against the warm liquid. As Slenderman walked towards us, I knew what was coming next and I apologized to Sally continuously before darkness took over me and I was out cold. The last thing I remembered was Slendy standing over me, picking me up in his arms as Sally cried out for him to put me down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Next chapter will have sexual scenes in it. Read at your own risk.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER THIS HAS A SEXUAL SCENE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

**Jeff**

**“Then why don't you do it?” LJ grinned, his striped, pointed clown nose seeming to get bigger as he stared down at me with what seemed to be hungry eyes.**

**I gulped, my body melting into the sheets beneath me. The way he said it sent tremors of shocks up my spine, and I caught myself wanting him to say it again. No one has ever made me feel this way physically or emotionally. LJ seemed to be the only one who could, and that scared me even more than life itself. “B-Because, I don't know if you to take that step,” I replied, mentally slapping myself for stuttering.**

**I didn't want to seem nervous in front of him, he could take that and turn it into something else. I bit my lip, his eyes staring down at me as a wide smile grew on his lips, an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't yet detect. A cold breeze washed over my skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. That's when I realized Jack's lips trailing kisses down my stomach, stopping at the waistband of my jeans as he undid the button and forced the material off of my legs.**

**I gasped as I felt his hand ghost over my already throbbing dick. He smiled up at me, taking the rim of my boxers between his teeth. If that wasn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen, I don't know what is. He began pulling then down slowly, letting my member pop free. He eyed it carefully as his hands pulled them down further, leaving my in only a hoodie and shirt.**

**I closed my eyes, letting my mind and body relax. My thoughts were getting jumbled as I felt his breath tickle my inner thighs. I gasped once again, trying to keep my backside glued to the bed. However, when he began nibbling at the skin, I couldn't take it any longer. I pushed my hips forward, arching my back as a soft moan slipped passed my lips.**

**Jack chuckled, seeing as he could do the littlest things and get a reaction from me. I cursed under my breath, fisting the sheets and cover beneath me. I've had a blow job before, but not like this. Not by an enormously hot guy who was now letting his tongue lick up my thighs to take my length in his mouth.**

**However, before he could, a scream rippled throughout the dark room. Jack looked at me, asking me if I was okay. I only nodded, confused myself. Did the scream come from outside of the door, or did it come from inside the room? I sat up and grabbed him by the hand, holding it as we waited until another scream came.**

**I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to my room, my heart beating frantically as I grabbed my boxers and slipped them on. I didn't need my pants, I mean Hoodie and Masky wore boxers in front of each other all time and no one even cared. Slendy didn't see anything wrong about it, seeing they were both boys and boys do that.**

**Laughing Jack stood up and walked towards the door. I thought he was going to open it and see what was the big commotion, but all he did was flick on the light, making me blind for a short period of time. I hated when the light was on. I had the brightest bulb in my room, I knew I did. I mean, everyone else had a dim one; not so bright to where it would be unbearable (like mine), but not so dark to where it looked as if no lights were on.**

**I bit my lip, trying to comprehend what was going on outside. “What do you think that was?” I asked, my eyes somewhat getting cleared from the light-attack.**

**LJ shrugged, some of the feathers that were on his shoulders sticking up from the sudden movement. “I don't know,” He began. “But, we need to find out. What if Zalgo returned earlier than we expected? Everyone here could be in danger right now because of me, because I didn't warn them early enough. Jeff, people could die because of me. W-What if the little kids die first because they can't protect themselves? What if that happens? I'll never be able to forgive myself.”**

**He sighed, his eyes going to the ground as he paced around the room, his hands going to his forehead as he muttered to himself. I wanted to go over there and hug him, tell him everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't. He would probably reject me, push me away, and scream at me as if he were angry at me.**

**I didn't want that to happen, so I just sat there on my bed, practically naked, and watched as the most important person to me (besides Smiley, of course.) beat himself up. Thoughts were running through my head and by the time I registered what he was doing, he was already on the ground crying. I got of the bed and walked over towards him, falling on my knees and comforting the small boy.**

**“You don't know what's happening. Maybe it was Ben, or maybe it was Sally. Maybe it was someone just playing a trick. You know how Eyeless Jack likes to pick on Hoodie.” I tried to smile at him, but it didn't work. Instead of being a happy, cheerful, it'll-be-okay smile, it turned out to be a I-don't-know-what's-happening smile.**

**He sighed, putting his head in his hands as he shook it. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and breathed in his scent. It was candy and Ax. I knew he loved that type of cologne, but Zalgo, he drowned himself in it. I was coughing by the time I breathed in, causing him to lean back and laugh a little. At least I can get him to smile.**

**“Are you okay?” He asked.**

**I nodded, pecking him on the lips. I used my thumb to wipe away the stray tears. Even through his weakest times, he was the most beautiful person ever. He could probably be drunk as hell, puking his lungs out at three in the morning after he woke me up from the best dream ever and still be as beautiful as he is now.**

**He smiled widely, kissing me once again, his lips lingering there for a long time. I kissed back happily, surprised that he was semi-okay now. I pulled away, my never-blinking eyes staring into his. His eyes, so beautiful, even without color. Hell, everything about him was beautiful. His clothes, his smile, his pointy nose, his feathers, they were all so beautiful and so soft and so freaking lovable.**

**LJ saw me staring and blushed, a splash of color going onto all the white, gray, and black. He tried to look down, but I forced his head by up gently by putting my fingers under his chin. I shook my head, some of my raven black hair falling in my eyes. Part of me didn't want him to hide that blush on his cheeks – yet the other part of me wanted him to stop before I explode in girlishness.**

**“You're beautiful,” I started. “Don't hide that amazing blush. I think it fits well with your oh-so-white skin.”**

**His blush deepened as he looked into my eyes. I smiled, my carved smile stretching into an even wider one. I leaned in, my lips connecting with his once more. I could tell this kiss meant a lot, because before I could pull away and ask him something, he grabbed a fistful of my hair fell on his back, making me fall on top of him.**

**A gasp left me, my eyes going wide as he closed his and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I let it explore my mouth, getting every inch of it before I dominated him and pushed my body onto his more. I didn't know what was going to happen, but whatever it was, I was kind of glad it was with Laughing Jack. My body wanted him and only him, so did my heart and mind.**

**His hands trailed down my back, going around my sides and up my stomach. His fingertips felt good against my skin, sending fireworks and electricity down my spine. He grabbed my boxers, taking them down my legs and to my ankles. My erection was now out in the open, leaving me to blush and soft of laugh during the kiss.**

**He didn't seem fazed by it, oh no. Instead, he seemed to take it as a joke and pull back, biting his lip. The scene was hot honestly, but the words he said next was even hotter. “Do you want my dick in your mouth?”**

**My eyes widened. I was wondering how such a soft-hearted, sweet person could even think those words. My body started shaking as I nodded my head slowly, a smirk only Zalgo himself could have made on the clown's mouth. His arms wrapped around my waist, flipping us over as he sat up on his knees, taking the jeans he had on, off completely. Lastly was his boxers. He waited until he had my full attention (with not only my eyes) until he took them off.**

**I didn't know if my eyes could get any wider, but oh hell, they could. He was probably eight-nine inches long. I, myself, was the average size; seven and a half. I was wondering how that thing was going to fit inside my mouth or ass, but I guess I didn't have to ask because he saw my facial expression.**

**“You're not going to deep throat, baby. Just get it all lubed up so I can fuck your mouth so hard.”**

**I nodded slowly, wrapping my hand around his large dick and taking in a deep breath. I was nervous, to say the least. It wasn't every day I did this. Hell, I was still a virgin orally! I gulped and started flicking my wrist. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. I took that sign to put my lips around his tip, using my tongue to lick it.**

**While I was doing this, moans filled the room. Something dawned on me when that happened and I found myself going a little faster and harder. He never really paid attention to me until I asked him if we could talk. He didn't do any of the lovey-dovey stuff until Slendy hurt me. I didn't really think too much about why, but I did think about how.**

**Maybe it was because the scene of me getting hurt pained him more than it did anyone else. Or, maybe it was because he thought I was attractive when I was in pain. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to ask him about it. That would create a lot of drama between us and I didn't want that. I just got him back and I wasn't planning on letting him go this early.**

**When he moaned loudly once again, his eyes closing tightly shut, I was caught out of my thoughts and reeled back into reality. I smiled, thinking I was doing something right for once. I took about half of him in my mouth then, bobbing my head up and down. (or in this case, back and forth) He was moaning loudly, and the thought of someone hearing us left my mind. I was having fun and that's all that mattered.**

**He tangled his hands in my hair, squeezing tightly and he forced my head into the directions he wanted. I was deep-throating now, gagging on the occasional spot he kept hitting. I dug my nails into his thighs, trying to stop his movements a little, but it was no use. He took that as a sign of me loving it and decided to go harder, deeper.**

**I soon got tired and couldn't breathe, pushing him back. He fell on his ass, a shocked expression in those deep gray eyes of his. I felt back, so I crawled over towards him and got on top of his shaking figure, kissing his lips as I flicked my wrist up and down at inhuman speed, moans once again filling the room.**

**In barely any time, he was shooting white stuff all over my hand and arm, one last loud, long groan escaping from him. I fell onto his body, both of us breathing hard. I bet that wasn't his first time coming (or doing this type of sexual interaction) judging by the way it took him for-ev-er to come. It took a lot of my willpower to look up and kiss him on the lips but I managed to connect them.**

**When I pulled back, he was grinning. “I'm sorry I went a little too hard, but I'm glad you let me finish.”**

**I smiled and nodded, leaning my head back on his chest and closing my eyes. This was going to be a long night**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for the shitty quality. I did this on my phone.


End file.
